greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
RAW (Episode 61) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 28 August Year IV Episode of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW Brand produced by GreshDigiGames and uploaded to their YouTube channel, which took place on August 28 Year IV at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. This was the Fallout Episode from WWE Summerslam Summary Before the show, Triple H was prevented from entering the arena by security on the orders of Shawn Michaels and the COO relayed a message to Aleister Black that he's coming for him soon. The show kicks off with the new WWE Commissioner, Shawn Michaels bragging about his victory over The Rock at Summerslam and proceeds to announce that the previously announced Superstar Trading Period has been scratched for this quarter and will instead see the return of the WWE Draft on the next episode of RAW. Michaels then went on to announce that he will not be in charge of RAW and Smackdown Live directly as he has appointed two new General Managers, one for RAW and one for Smackdown Live. A familiar glass broke and Stone Cold Steve Austin has been named the new General Manager of RAW and the former WWE Champion proceeded to flip off his boss to close out the segment. The first match of the night saw the returning Baron Corbin, sporting a new look, go one-on-one with Rusev, who played a huge part in the victory of Shawn Michaels over The Rock as he was revealed as "The Bat-Man" in The Rebellion. Rusev dominated Corbin throughout the match and destroyed the "Lone Wolf" before locking in "The Accolade" to pick up the win. Rusev wasn't done following the match as he struck a bloody Corbin in the face with the bat. Rusev is in beast mode and with management and The Rebellion backing him, he might become untouchable The next match of the night never took place as Apollo Crews assaulted Curt Hawkins on the ramp and powerbombed him on the steel. Crews has not been in a good mode since losing both his business advisor Zelina Vega and his shot at Money in the Bank. Backstage, "Free Agent" Tommaso Ciampa was interviewed about never signing to a brand after leaving NXT and Ciampa heeded a warning to whomever drafts him In the first tag team match since both the RAW & Smackdown Tag Team Divisions were combined following Summerslam, The Usos flanked by their father and mentor in The Bloodline, Rikishi took on another legendary bloodline in The Colons. Despite being tossed aside early on, both Primo & Epico went nearly 10 minutes against the former tag team champions before losing via submission as the Undisputed Tag Team Champions Wolfe & Dain watched on in the locker room. Backstage, Tyler Breeze arrived to the arena late and that did not sit well with Stone Cold and the new General Manager forced Mr. Money in the Bank to compete despite being cleared banged up from just wrestling the night before. Despite not being dressed to compete, Tyler Breeze entered with a customized briefcase and rubbed it in the face of the crowd before being met with his fate. 20 minutes with "The Big Red Machine" Kane. Despite playing the old game of cat and mouse Breeze was caught with a chokeslam and before Kane could do more pain, he was speared out of nowhere by a returning Bobby Lashley, who then spears him through the barricade. "Mr. Pretty In The Bank" escaped without further damage courtesy of the "Walking Armageddon" In the main event of the evening, displeased with the fact that he was not involved with the biggest show of the summer, The Miz accompanied by his wife Maryse called out any champion in the back to put their title on the line and the challenge was answered by Pete Dunne. After quietly distancing himself from what's left of British Strongstyle, Dunne was on a mission to maintain his grip on the UK Title after regaining it 3 days earlier in 3 Stages of Hell. Miz was on his game throughout but Dunne was not about to lose his title, after constant kick outs, it was a Bitter End on Miz that signaled the end of this match and "The Bruiserweight" retains his title Backstage, John Cena approached Stone Cold and said he still has issues with The Rebellion and wants to get to the bottomline of this. Stone Cold approves and Cena enters the arena John Cena calls out Zack Ryder for his actions as of late, including placing Andrade "Cien" Almas on injury reserve for 2 weeks following that scare at Summerslam when Ryder tackled Almas into the breaker box, causing Almas to suffer severe burns to his back and neck. Cena proceeds to call Ryder "Dangerous" and the member of The Rebellion interrupted via the titantron and informed Cena that this is the new him but "Can you tell the truth about who you are?" but that message was a distraction as it was pre-taped and Ryder jumped Cena from behind and hit the former World Champion with a Piledriver. Ryder even took out the officials trying to help Cena, who has a history with neck issues before Ryder then connected with a second Piledriver before walking away. What has gotten into Zack Ryder? Results * Rusev def. Baron Corbin (4:74) * Apollo Crews vs. Curt Hawkins (No Contest) ** Crews assaulted Hawkins before the match could begin * The Usos (w/Rikishi) def. The Colons (9:86) * Kane def. Tyler Breeze via Disqualification (2:95) ** Bobby Lashley assaulted Kane during the match, causing for the DQ * Pete Dunne © def. The Miz (w/Maryse) to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship (6:79) External Links Watch RAW Episode 61 Here (Link) Category:Shows Category:Results Category:RAW Category:Season Nine Category:RAW Season Nine